The invention relates generally to single-thrust bearings for shock absorbers, and more particularly to a single-thrust bearing with a columnar journal projecting in the damping direction and which is sealingly surrounded by a flexible, annular-shaped intermediary member. This intermediary member is secured in its rim area to a supporting bearing and separates two liquid-filled working chambers from each other. The rim area of the intermediary member projects radially to the outside. The liquid-filled working chambers are connected at least by one duct-type connecting port and are sealed to the outside by means of flexible terminating walls. These terminating walls are secured and sealed on one side to the journal and on the other side to the supporting bearing.
Such a single-thrust bearing is known from the German Patent 38 02 105. The intermediary member mentioned therein is a bearing spring and separates two working chambers from each other. These working chamber are sealed to the outside by means of membrane-type terminating walls. These types of single-thrust bearings have limited damping action and service life.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing a single-thrust bearing with considerably improved damping action and service life.